Description: (Taken directly from the application) Located at St. Luke's- Roosevelt Hospital, the Outpatient Core for the New York Obesity Research consists of the Weight Control Unit (St. Luke's site) and the Van ltallie Center (Roosevelt site) and provides therapy for about 150 obese outpatients per week. Since its inception in 1977, more than 4000 obese patients, representing a broad cross-section of ethnic groups and socio-economic classes, have been treated at the Core's Weight Control Unit and more recently at the Van Itallie Center for Nutrition and Weight Management. The Outpatient Core reflects our strong conviction that no broadly-based approach to the study of human obesity can afford to neglect the clinical investigation of patients in their usual milieu.